Their moment
by edluver123
Summary: He needed that shirt when he got cramps. The supid rain which was cold so it upset him. He needed to keep warm, but it seemed a certain blonde mechanic was wearing that said shirt.


Ed new he was not a kid anymore, his face had thinned out and he was on the borderline of being 5 foot 11. He was much more muscular than his 16 year old body was. This meant his clothes had gotten bigger too, and it seemed Winry got bigger as well.

Her waist got thinner and her chest got well erm' bigger. Her childish features matured and her legs became lengthy and long. Both kids had actually grown up and were young adults or old teenagers Whatever you preferred..

Ed woke up one early morning due to automail cramping; he remembered his cute blonde mechanic said he needed to stay warm. If his younger brother Alphonse wasn't reminding him, it was her voice that rang in his brilliant mind. He blinked a couple of times and pulled on casual gray sweat pants and searched his draws for his favorite flannel.

"What the hell? Where is it" he growled turning his draws inside out.

He growled angrily pulling one black form fitting long sleeve out from piles of wrinkled clothes, it was V-neck. He walked down the stairs pulling his long golden hair into a messy pony tail. He yawned; there was a note on the fridge,

Out to the market with Al,

- Pinako

Ed crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash...

'Than where's Winry' he thought.

He walked through the house eventually hearing movement from the basement. He blinked opening the door slightly.

"Winry?" he asked down the stairs.

He heard stuff clank as it hit the stone floor and thumps which was what he assumed to be were books or blue prints.

"Huh! Ed! Don't sneak up on me like that! Yea I'm down here" she called annoyed.

"Yea good morning to you too..." Ed scowled walking down the creaky old stairs.

He saw tools had fallen everywhere and Winry on the floor picking up things.

"What happened? Slip on grease aga-" he stopped.

"What" she asked.

"Nothing" he said helping her up. She was wearing the flannel that he had turned his room upside down looking for.

"Shit Win, your bleeding" he said holding open her hand that now fresh blood dripped on to his own.

"Oh yea" she said grimacing. He pulled the cleanest rag he could find from the cabinet to his right and tore it wrapping it around her hand.

"I'll wrap it better later." he told her. She nodded in response. She picked up the rest of the tools, Ed watching quietly.

"Uh Winry, why are you wearing my shirt?" he finally asked.

She blinked looking down to see what he meant she and blushed bright red.

"Oh well um I was uh cold, and this was warm" she stammered.

"Well I have suspicions." Ed walked up to her slowly causing her to step backward till she met the table that she was unaware of. She hopped up on it when he pressed his hands to the rim of the table.

"One, I'm wondering why you were in my room, two why you decided to look through my draws and pull out the thing I where most" he said gazing into her wild blue eyes. They were beautifully bright and amazing...

"Ed, I um well…" she didn't quite know what to say but she knew what she wanted to say.

*Winry's mind*

I'm wearing it because it smells like you and when you hug me in this shirt it sends my body in warm spiraling emotions from my head to my toes. I love the way if feels when it brushes up against my skin.

Ed smirked and Winry gulped.

"You were cold? Well so was I." he said softly.

"Oh sorry" she apologized as he slipped in closer to her.

"Edward" she exclaimed softly feeling their chests press against each other.

"Your warm Win, sorry" he said wrapping his big arms around her.

He was standing in between her legs making her tremble at the touch.

"Edward I…" He chuckled when she became speechless and moved his hand to her waist.

"Its ok you look cute in it anyway" she gulped

"whaddya mean" she exclaimed. He obviously hadn't realized what he had said because he was blushing now too.

"Well you do! Are you even wearing anything under it cause' I wanna be able to wear it again!" he snapped.

"You pervert of course I am wha-" she froze suddenly her eyes looking down cast.

"What's wrong" he asked softly, confusion dancing in his golden eyes.

"Nothing"

"Don't tell me that cause I know you lying" he snapped.

"You!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm such a problem!" he snarled.

"No well it's what you said, I mean does me in your clothes make you feel disgusted?" she asked embarrassed.

"No, not at all Winry! I just woke up my head is still fuzzy you know I'm a jackass and I don't really care if you're naked under there or not" he said yawning combing his fingers through his bangs. He found that over the years it relaxed him quite a bit.

"Oh ok" she said softly.

"Needless to say where it when you like"

She blinked when he pressed his nose to the pale skin of her neck breathing in her scent. Grease and lavender, strange how it grew on him.

"I like the way you smell anyway" he said.

"Me? But I smell like grease and oil right now I have to take a shower and-" Edward interrupted her picking her up with ease.

'What are you doing' thought Winry as he carried her up the stairs. He ran the water and pushed her into the shower with her clothes on and he stepped in after her.

"Ed what are-" he began messaging her scalp with shampoo; she leaned into him loving the feel of his hands working against the scalp of her head.

She moaned leaning into him and he chuckled. Soapy water made her clothes stick to her skin, the cloth becoming heavy and filled with suds. Edward clung to him defining every muscles and curve that he had making Winry's mouth water. He felt Winry press her body into him more. He looked at her and she pulled his ponytail out.

"Ed can you... never mind" she said softly.

"No wait! Winry tell me." he said curious.

"You can't expect me not to ask when you stop at the ending of a sentence like that" he said proving a point.

"Can you kiss me?" she asked softly just so he could hear over the water. He blushed furiously at the thought of kissing her. Sure he had thought about it, but never did he think she'd actually ask him to do so.

"See it's a stupid idea besides we are using up all the hot water."

" We don't have hot water like that anymore" he said softly leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Her whole body tingled and tensed up before she relaxed in his arms. It's exactly how she wanted their kiss to be.

Water dripped down their toned, tan bodies, water dancing on their skin and face. The rain created a rhythm which was in tune with the movement of their mouths. Winry felt herself quivering with nerves and excitement. His lips danced against hers, making them numb but then explode into a warm sensation. He kissed down her soft sensitive neck, making sure to lick up the water on it.

"Huh Edward, wa-it" she moaned in pleasure.

"What" he asked annoyed.

"I don't know when granny will be back" she said. He kissed her neck sucking on it sure to leave a mark.

"Ed" she hissed loudly in pleasure, she was so mad at him for doing that, but it just all melted her away and she couldn't yell.

He continued kissing her slowly as the buttons came un-done, the door down stairs opened up in the midst of their actions. They froze, Ed turning of the water and hopping out of the shower. He clapped his hands together making them dry, though their hair was a little damp still.

They smiled at each other walking down the stairs.

"What were you two doing?" asked Pinako.

"Nothing washing out Winry's cuts she got it while she was down stairs in the basement, the water got us wet" Ed lied smoothly.

Winry worried but brushed it off.

"Alright better not be doing anything funny…" she growled.

Winry smiled and Pinako said, "Why on earth are you wearing Ed's shirt?"

"I got grease on mine so he lent me it" she lied eyeing Al as he walked in. He blinked and watched Ed put his hair back up.

Al saw the mark on Winry's neck. He smirked and laughed a little.

"Ed come on and help me clean up the basement" she ordered as he followed with muttering complaints.

"Pinako you owe me 10 Cens" snapped Al.

She sighed heavily though her nose, her mouth occupied with a pipe.

"Well I guess giving her his shirt would get them together, but Al I'm worried."

"About?" asked Al.

"Your brother is rubbing off on you" Pinako said chuckling handing him the money which he later put back in her wallet. Maybe he wasn't…

**AUTHORS NOTE… Well. I fixed this up and added a few things in and changed wording. I got several complaints (IM NOT GONNA SAY WHO) about it some quite nasty. So Here I changed it and fixed it. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
